This study is aimed at elucidating the pathophysiology of PBC and focuses on the role of a recently descrubed cell surface molecule, CD40 ligand. This member of the tumor necrosis factor receptor superfamily has been the subject of numerous recent investigations. This study will investigate the role of CD40 ligand in PBC pathogenesis by examing CD40 ligand expression in blood and liver of patients with PBC.